


Getting Caught.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis masturbates to Jack Styles porn while Harry's out. Harry catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little drabble brought on by this   
> http://shewantsthe-1-d.tumblr.com/post/42341477644  
> I'm sorry.

Louis sat at his computer desk and plugged in his headphones, turning up the volume high. Harry was out with Grimmy for lunch, and Louis was so relieved he could cry.

He typed in his username and password to the just-for-porn e-mail he’d made up and typed in what he wanted.

_Jack Styles + Sean Taylor_

It wasn’t his favorite video, but he especially loved the submissive action he saw from Jack Styles, and it was something Louis really got off to. He could just imagine…Louis pressed play and let a finger stroke up and down his already-hardening cock as he imagined himself bent over Harry’s cock, licking it and teasing Harry into a writhing frenzy on the mattress. 

Louis sighed when the video started playing and he saw Sean Taylor hovering over Jack Styles’ cock, his tongue swirling and prodding at Jack’s head. Jack stayed laying down on the bed, not even moving his hips all that much, just taking it. Louis closed his eyes – only for a moment, not wanting to miss anything – and imagined Harry’s long fingers curled over his bicep as Louis pressed kisses on the underside of Harry’s hard and leaking cock.

Louis tightened his fist over the top of his cock when Sean did the same to Harr- _Jack_. When Sean did the same to Jack the pornstar, not Harry, who was Louis’ best friend. Jack.

Louis almost felt bad for Jack Styles when Sean took his mouth from Jack’s cock, but Louis bit his lip when he saw Sean kissing up Jack’s torso. Louis breathed hard through his nose as he imagined doing the same to Harry, kissing and licking, maybe even sucking a little up his long torso, pressing bites and lovebites along his tattoos and milk-white skin stretched taut over the rapidly-hardening muscles along the way.

When Jack flinched away from whatever Sean was doing to Jack’s nipple, Louis let out a growl, followed by a sigh as he started pumping his cock. Louis wouldn’t let Harry stop him. Sean was such a pushover. 

And yet, Louis nearly choked when he saw Sean’s hand shoot out and wrap around Jack’s throat, gripping his jaw firmly and moving it to the side to bite and suck at Jack’s neck. Jack seemed so happy at the situation and attention, and Louis’ heart smiled when he imagined Harry sporting an identical expression. Louis’ hand tightened minimally.

Jack tried touching himself and Sean moved back and grabbed his wrists, giving Jack a warning look. Jack just smiled cheekily and arched his back a little, and Sean grabbed his throat and twisted his head to pay attention to his neck and ear. Jack’s eyes slid shut and he smiled, biting his lip for a fraction of a second. His hands fell on Sean’s back, and drifted around to touch Sean’s cock, and Sean stopped again, grabbing his wrist and staring more sternly at him. Jack didn’t smile this time, but he didn’t look sheepish, either, and Louis took a deep breath when Sean pressed a chaste little fond kiss on Jack’s lips before kissing his neck again.

Louis wanted that.

When Jack touched again, Sean gave up kissing his neck and put both Jack’s hands between his body and the mattress, and then slid his own hands underneath to hold Jack’s fingers. Louis’ breath hitched as Sean brought his mouth back to Jack’s cock. 

Louis wanted that, too.

Lost in his fantasy, Louis started pumping his cock harder and faster his thighs and abs clenching when a looming smidge of black caught his eye. Louis did a double take and noticed Harry – real, actual Harry Styles – standing in his doorway, eyes wide and flitting back and forth between Louis hand on his cock and the porn on his computer.

Louis nearly choked with the speed at which he gasped and lurched forward to slam his computer shut, ripping his headphones out. “Oh, fuck, God, shit, Harry – I – I didn’t hear you come in,” he said a little too loud for normalcy, his hand covering his crotch. Harry didn’t respond, and Louis, panting, reached to pull his boxers up around him again from where they’d been sat at his knees, legs spread apart and keeping them there. “Shit, well, this is awkward,” Louis said weakly, attempting at humor, hoping Harry hadn’t made the connection. “Erm, well, I’m – I’ll just…go shower,” he said finally, getting up from his chair and walking towards Harry to leave. 

When he got there, though, Harry’s hand gripped Louis’ arm. “Lou,” he said roughly.

Louis shivered at his voice and his breathing hitched a bit. “Y-yes?” He said, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry was silent for a second before he said, “Lou. …That – that guy looked like me.”

Louis chanced a look up at Harry and swallowed when their eyes met. Louis couldn’t look down, and he licked his lips. “Di-did he?” Louis stammered out shakily.

Harry nodded and stepped closer, into Louis’ space, the grip on Louis’ arm tightening. “Yeah, he did,” Harry answered. It seemed to be prompting some type of response from Louis, but Louis didn’t know what to say. “Were you – were you getting off thinking of me?” Harry asked, biting his bottom lip as his eyes – pupils blown wide – frantically searched Louis’ face. 

Louis nodded helplessly, his eyes wide. Harry let go of his lip and moved closer to Louis, their bodies brushing. Louis’ breathing hitched again when Harry’s groin pressed against his, grinding him into the wall.

Louis whimpered and looked up at Harry, who was looming over him. “I’m sorry,” he said desperately. 

Harry grinned. “I’ll accept your apology,” he said, pressing further against Louis’ groin to make him moan softly, “after you’ve fucked me into the mattress.”


End file.
